Wizarding Overlord
by arodves58
Summary: Once more they lost a Master, that was something that Gnarl was used to but after many years of being isolated without a master the Aged Minion Master feared that they would forever be forgotten before the Tower Heart pulsed with power choosing a new master leading him and the few remaining Minions to find a young Harry Potter. Adopted with enCRYPTion5461 permission
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: A New Overlord

Footsteps echoed in a dark corridor as a figure walked through it, the body consumed by the shadows, passing by portraits of various beings clad in armor with glowing eyes.

"My, this place has definitely seen better days." The being mused stopping to stroke a gray goatee on his face before he came across a door.

Pushing it open with some difficulty, the being walked in and made his way to a battered table where a book laid open with a quill next to it.

"Now how did it go?" The being frowned in thought, a smile soon made his way across his face before he dipped the quill into a jar of ink and began to write. "Ah yes, there it goes."

'Once upon a time, there was a… Beginning that was followed by quite the Ending. Many, many generations ago there was a man of absolute power that was feared for his might. This man was called the Black Baron and is the creator of powerful weapons, spells and armor unlike any others.' The being stopped writing, scratching the side of his head while his long ear began to twitch. 'Through such power, he created a new race known simply as Minions and bounded us to the will of him and his successors. In all but name he was the first true Overlord.'

The creature chuckled darkly, no doubt remembering all the 'fun' he had in those admittedly simpler times.

'Creating an artifact called the Tower Heart, the Baron started a lineage that has carried on to modern days with his nephew the Young Lord of Castle Gromgard, being the first one to use the title 'Overlord'.' The figure sighed at those better times. 'But after three more Overlords and many failures of ones we had to go into hiding and now those legends of power are nothing more than fairy-tale myths that nobody listens to. And us once powerful Minions are reduced to doing nothing but scavenging.'

"Stupid, arrogant creatures." The figure muttered, letting his dislike for the modern world known. "Bah in the old days they would've been slaughtered quite easily."

The figure went to write more only to pause, a pulsation of power emanating in the room, flowing through him.

A familiar one.

"Could it be?" The figure muttered turning around with a wide grin.

That pulse of power could only mean one thing.

The Tower Heart, despite not being in the building has chosen a new master.

"We have to act quickly," The figure began to move quickly, his old age preventing him from running a light shining on him to show a grey gremlin like creature in tattered clothing. "Giblet! Quaver! Moldy! Gubbin!"

Sounds of a loud crash was heard as four other gremlin-like creatures ran in, these ones brown with yellow eyes.

"Gnarl calls?" One of them asked while a fourth brown stayed a bit away, wearing a jester hat and one of his eyes replaced by a diamond. "Have something to break?"

"Break! Break!" The other two chanted stupidly with grins on their faces.

"Calm down you lot, we have to move quickly if we're to get our new Master." Gnarl said causing for them to quiet down in awe.

"We getting new Master?" The smallest Brown asked, his voice quivering in excitement.

"That's what I just said Moldy," Gnarl said a bit impatient. "Now come on before something happens to this one and Giblet fetch the Gauntlet, if this is really our new Master this will prove it."

If they could, he would have Giblet prepare a helmet and armor for their Master but due to their Smelter being stolen in their absence they had nothing but the Gauntlet.

"March forth Minions and find out Master," The Jester one said with a laugh. "Once we do we shall surely cause disaster!"

"Indeed Quaver it's been far too long," Gnarl gave a chuckle with Mouldy, Gubbin and Giblet running ahead with cheers. "Evil always finds a way."

* * *

"Boy, get up." A nine year old child with dark, messy hair gave a sigh at that order, not opening his eyes as of yet while he was in the dark while a light rapping on the door followed the shrill voice.

Instead he was suppressing the urge to groan at another day of being treated like this.

Opening his green eyes, not noticing that they gave a slight glow when he did so, the boy had to close them when the light came on, showing an extremely cramped room with coats inside of it with small spiders crawling on the walls.

"Now Boy!" The same voice repeated, causing for Harry James Potter to sigh and open the door after grabbing his glasses to show that his room was the cupboard under the stairs where he saw a tall skinny woman giving him a look. "You better not be slacking."

Harry just looked down. "Yes Aunt Petunia." He muttered, knowing better than to speak back at this point.

"You have a whole list of chores to do." Petunia Dursley said to him in a no-nonsense tone. "Your Uncle and I are taking Duddy out and we want everything perfect for when we get back."

On hearing that, Harry bit back another groan.

"You want to say something?" Petunia asked a bit icily.

Harry shook his head.

Dudley's birthday, how could he have forgotten? That overweight cousin of his has only been bragging about it every minute for the last month or so.

'Maybe he'll have a heart attack from all the movement today.' Harry thought before shaking his head wondering where that thought came from as that was a bit dark.

Hearing loud footsteps coming his way, Harry barely had time to move when another boy his age shoved him back into the cupboard with a grin on his fat face, looking very much like a pig in a blonde wig.

'Huh he ran.' Harry only thought that while pushing himself up. 'I'm actually impressed.'

Dudley hated exercising, no he despised it as evidence pointed towards his weight, unless it involved punching someone.

His favorite punching target just happened to be Harry himself.

Harry sighed and walked back out of the cupboard, taking time to push his bangs down on his lightning bolt scar.

"Comb your hair." Harry heard a voice bark as soon as he entered the room to see a man who looked like an older version of Dudley, with more weight added.

'Morning to you too, Uncle Vernon.' Harry thought turning on the stove to cook the eggs and bacon, while looking at the thirty-seven presents on the table that Dudley received for his birthday.

Harry tried not to watch as Dudley tore into his presents, but it was hard not to feel some jealousy at the great gifts his cousin got while he just got hand-me downs or socks and a clothes hanger for his birthday, if they even remember it.

"Don't burn the bacon!" Vernon snapped making Harry jump and he quickly took the pan off the stove, nearly crying out when the grease burned his arm. "Careful, if you drop that you have to clean it up."

Harry resisted the urge to glare at the man, instead he just opted for imagining the man getting hit by the grease instead of him before he blinked again.

Man he was really being dark today.

* * *

An hour later, Harry was in the back gardens weeding while the Dursley's were gone, heading towards the Amusement Park after Vernon gave a warning that if anything remotely interesting happened, one that would make the neighbor's talk, he would be sorry.

'If I hurry up, I might be able to watch what I want on the television, or have a go at Dudley's computer.' Harry told himself, wanting to have a little fun after he was done-.

The garden exploded as a small, spiky platform shot up, the sudden appearance, sent Harry on his back a foot or two away from it with a startled yelp while he sat up with an astonished look, wondering what just happened.

"I just know Uncle Vernon is going to blame me for this." Harry muttered at seeing this, his plan to have fun practically shot before some brown creatures popped out with laughs, making his jaw drop a bit.

What was going on?  
Their laughter stopped when they saw him and for a fearful moment, Harry tensed up, ready to run in case they went to attack him.

"Master!" One of them said in a joyful tone, the three were now bowing to him.

Needles to say, Harry was extremely confused by this turn of events and that was before a fourth creature appeared, this one with grey skin who looked a bit puzzled at seeing him. "This is our new Overlord?" He questioned stroking his goatee. "A little on the short side isn't he?"

'Overlord?' Harry thought not sure what to think at that.

"Oh well, beggars can't be choosers." Gnarl gave a shrug, not caring anymore, especially when he looked closer and realized that this young sir looked like a younger version of Lord Gromgard, he'll have to look into that. "Tis good to see you Master, we've been searching for you for a very long time."

"W-What are you talking about?" Harry asked a bit fearfully while being glad that the fence was hiding what was going on so the neighbors weren't able to see this.

Gnarl gave a frown at the stuttering and made a mental note to work on that if this was going to be their new Overlord. "I see you need a bit of an explanation sire, but first what is your name?"

"Uh Harry Potter?" Harry answered now realizing that these guys may be weird but they seem to mean him no harm-if the way the three others were bowing to him was any indication, so he pushed himself up. "Excuse me, but can I ask why you're here calling me Master, sir?"

Gnarl flinched as if he was slapped at both the manners and being called sir although Harry assumed it was because he asked a question, something that he was taught not to do by the Dursley's. "Tis worse than I thought," He muttered turning away to pace. "We really have our work cut out for us."

Shaking his head, Gnarl looked at him.

"There's no need to call any of us sir or to be polite to us Master, you are our Overlord after all," Gnarl explained before giving a bow. "Ah but I'm getting ahead of myself, I am Gnarl, Minion Master and Devoted Servant to Darkness."

Harry had to admit that just made more questions than answers and while he was a bit uneasy about this whole thing-especially the last part, he had to ask. "You said you were searching for me?"

"Yes for too long we've been without an Overlord, we just about gave up hope before we found you sire," Gnarl said before grimacing when he looked around the area they were at. "Ugh, how can you stand this verdant, lush abomination? Seriously, it's making my feet itch just being here."

Harry really didn't know what to say about that before his eyes widened. "Look you need to go, I have chores to do-."

"Chores?!" Gnarl looked at him like he was crazy before seeing the dirt, burn marks and blisters on his hands the sight made him give a snarl. "Who dares use the Overlord as a mere servant?!"

Instead of waiting for Harry to answer, Gnarl looked at Giblet.

"Give him the Gauntlet, it's time to show these peasants what happens when you mess with the Overlord."

Giblet grinned and pulled a metal gauntlet and handed it to Harry who hesitantly took it. "For you."

"Uh thanks?" Harry tried seeing them looking at him expectantly showing that they wanted him to put it on despite the fact that it seemed to be bigger than his whole arm.

So he decided to humor them and placed the Gauntlet on only for a gem on it to glow yellow and the Gauntlet shrunk to fit his arm a lot better, leaving the Minions to cheer.

"H-How?" Harry looked at the Gauntlet in shock considering it was bigger than him a second ago.

"Magic has many uses sire," Gnarl began only to frown when Harry flinch at the 'M-Word' as he called it. "Sire?"

"There's no such thing as magic." Harry muttered on instinct.

"Another thing we'll have to work on," Gnarl sighed before getting to the finer points of the Gauntlet deciding deciding that he'll save the explanations until they were back in the Overlord's domain. "This bonds the Minions to you and will until we can find the Tower Heart once more, but for now you can control up to five Minions at once without the Heart, although we currently only have three until we can find the Brown Minion Hive."

Harry had a confused look at the explanation before Gnarl snapped his fingers.

"Minions are your own personal soldiers sire, feel free to use them how you wish." Gnarl looked around with a frown. "Not much for them to fight and kill here, but for now have them break down the door to the house."

Harry felt his eyes widen at the idea, knowing that he would be in a lot of trouble if the Dursley's come home to that mess-.

"Come on Master, the sooner we do this the sooner we can head home to your new dark domain." Gnarl said surprising Harry before he allowed a small smile.

A new home? Away from the Dursleys?

That was something Harry thought would never happen.

He went to give a vocal order, but then something weird happened.

The Gauntlet glowed when he pointed and the three Minions rushed to the door, breaking it down in a matter of seconds while crashes could be heard inside.

"You'll have to forgive their excitement Lord, they're really happy to finally have an Overlord again," Gnarl said walking forward with Harry following, giving a confused look when he saw one of the Minions wield a ladle as a weapon and wearing a pan for a helmet, the sight making Gnarl place a hand on his face in slight embarrassment. "Minions are able to use any item they find as weapons and armor which can either be very effective or *groan* extremely useless."

"Okay?" Harry asked not sure what to say while they ransacked just about everything, even Dudley's new presents that were left for him on the table.

"Alright go ahead and call them back." Gnarl said when they practically destroyed the kitchen and living room.

With a raised brow, Harry lifted his arm and focused, remembering how they shot off without a word and just as he thought they came back, one of them wearing what looked to be Dudley's trousers on his head for some odd reason.

"Ah it warms my cold, black heart to see them ripping the place apart." Gnarl said with a chuckle. "Do you wish to tear the place apart further sire or head to your new domain?"

Harry blinked at the question before giving it some thought.

It would be more than the Dursley's deserve if he didn't tear this place apart, but he really wants to know just what was going on here, especially with everything this 'Gnarl' has been saying.

"I'd like to go to the Domain," Harry said, not missing how the three Brown Minions looked a bit saddened by the idea but they brightened up quickly. "Just let me get some things from my room."

"Very well Sire, once you get what you need we'll use the portal that brought us here to head back, might as well seal it too so no one can invade us," Gnarl mused that last part silently, while watching Harry head toward the stairs. "We are quite vulnerable in your current state after all."

Now the Minion Master was thinking that Harry would go up the stairs so imagine his surprise when Harry opened the cupboard and he saw a small mattress in there causing for his eyes to widen before they narrowed at the thought of the treatment of their Overlord.

"This does explain a few things though," Gnarl muttered while Harry just grabbed his school bag that he placed some stuff in. "This boy needs a proper evil upbringing to fix the damage done. Far too polite and submissive for his own good."

And that kind of combination could get him killed quite easily.

"Alright, I'm ready to go si-er Gnarl." Harry said catching himself in time as he remembered how Gnarl reacted to being called sir.

'It's a start.' Gnarl decided and lead Harry to the portal.

"Step on here Sire and you'll see your new Domain," Gnarl said leaving Harry to give a nod, following the order but as he disappeared, some sparks coming off of him in the process, Gnarl whirled around to the other Minions. "Destroy this place and pillage any valuables to bring back to the Domain, these peasants will suffer for what they've done to our Overlord."

"For the Master!" The Minions cheered as they got to work while Gnarl stepped on the portal to head back, making a note to find something to pummel to get his spirits back up.

* * *

Harry blinked when he ended up in some cavernous place that looked like it was on its last legs, with piles of debris everywhere and rats running around.

The only light he could see were from the torches that gave a faint glow.

This kind of creeped him out-.

"Hello Overlord sir!" A fifth Minion popped out of nowhere, hanging upside down in his face, eliciting a surprised cry from Harry while he fell over. "Quite jumpy aren't you?"

Quaver gave a chuckle while Harry looked at him in surprise.

"I feel a song coming to commemorate this event," Quaver began to hop around, the hat and staff he had were ringing due to the bells. "For too long we have been left to the rats, now our new Master shall make the world go splat."

That was what Gnarl came back to, making him groan. "Quaver quit bothering the Master," He ordered making the Jester give a chuckle before looking at the obviously confused Harry. "Apologies sire, nothing we do can shut him up, believe me we've tried."

"Um it's fine, I actually liked that." Harry lied not wanting any trouble, but that made Quaver brighten up.

"See? See? Somebody likes my songs," Quaver gloated to Gnarl who rolled his eyes and pushed him away without looking. "Oof."

"Right, now welcome to your new domain my Lord." Gnarl said with Harry looking around. "It's a bit on the cavernous side but give it a few dark deeds with artifacts and riches to match-maybe a Mistress or two and you'll truly have a domain worthy of your name."

"Right." Harry sounded very unsure about this, but he wasn't complaining about the place or the inhabitants.

Not only was this bigger than his cupboard, but these guys were treating him better than anyone has his whole life.

"I know it's not what you probably were expecting but due to the Great Cataclysm that destroyed our Dark Tower along with the Netherworld currently being occupied, we have to make due with this," Gnarl explained confusing Harry even more by what he was talking about. "Of course once your power grows we might be able to take both back given time."

"Powers?" Harry shook his head, at that. "Wait-wait-wait. What is going on? What do you mean? What's this Overlord deal?!"

Gnarl sighed, shaking his head at the questions. "Right, sometimes I get ahead of myself, it seems you'll need a little history lesson before we start your Overlording duties sire," He said before snapping his fingers. "But first let's go to your Throne Room."

Harry gave a blank stare. "I have a throne?"

* * *

Harry stared at the huge cavern with a stone throne carved at the end, a few pillows on it for comfort while he followed Gnarl. Quaver doing cartwheels behind him.

"Best make yourself comfortable sire, this is a very long story," Gnarl explained, gesturing for Harry to sit on the throne. "Although I'll shorten it enough for you to understand without confusing you further."

Harry gave a nod while Gnarl stood in front of him.

"Alright, I've told you that I am the Minion Master but now let me explain to you about Minionkind, we are the servants and warriors of the Overlord, created many years ago by the Black Baron-who you can say was the first Overlord in all but name," Gnarl had a far-off look in his eyes. "We were designed for very menial tasks, me being the Minion Master for example followed by Giblet, he was the Minion who gave you your Gauntlet and is the Forge Master, do you understand so far?"

"Yes." Harry looked pretty interested in this story.

"Good-good." Gnarl continued from there. "Now there are up to four different kind of Minions each with their own strengths and weaknesses-we'll get into that later. Now almost every Minion except for a select few are created from the will of the current Overlord, thus making them obedient to you alone."

"They're created from me?" Harry asked in surprise, now looking at the Gauntlet intently.

Did that make them his family?

"Very much so sire, however until we can get the Hives back you'll be unable to create any Minions so you'll have to be careful." Gnarl warned him, making sure that Harry was listening. "Luckily the five of us are very resourceful and durable, even more so due to our age, so we'll last for quite a bit."

"Hives?"

"The birthplace of Minions and where they live when they aren't out there with you." Gnarl explained to him. "We lost all four of them when the Netherworld was invaded by Trigon the Terrible-I'll get to who he is later so don't worry. Now the four Minion hives are scattered throughout the world along with the Artifacts that both the Tower and the Netherworld had. Artifacts that are rightfully yours."

Gnarl then snapped his fingers to have the three brown Minions who just came back scamper off with Quaver and pretty soon they came back with four portraits before Quaver ran off to fetch a fifth one.

"Now for the Overlords, but I'll only explain the five who have truly made an impact." Gnarl said the first one being carried by Giblet. "The Baron wasn't only our creator but he has made many feats in the field of magic from spells to impenetrable armor to the Tower Heart which allowed for him to teleport to any place of his own choosing, provided he's seen it once. He conquered the land around him and brought all of the surrounding villages under his rule, they liked him pretty well despite the hostile takeover."

Harry looked confused while a bit horrified.

"While the Baron was very vicious to his enemies-ooh how I miss that, he was protective of his kingdom and protected them, in fact while he was the 'shamed' name of the Gromgard family, he was the most successful and revered one," Gnarl sighed. "Sadly he spent so much time tinkering and creating artifacts to bind to his will that he never made an heir to inherit his creations, so he spied on his brother's family to choose the youngest of three to become the Overlord and our second master."

By that point, Giblet approached with the portrait showing a hooded figure in armor.

"Lord Gromgard was sixteen when he received the Gauntlet-a contingency by the Baron for when his family sealed away his creations upon his death to never be seen again-."

"Why?" Harry asked engrossed with the story while hiding some fear at seeing the portraits of the Overlords who look a lot more impressive then he does. "If he was so successful wouldn't his family like him?"

"His family was jealous of him sire and since they couldn't control us they locked us away, now when Lord Gromgard was about to become the Overlord things for the Kingdom wasn't good due to how the Elves, Dwarves and Halflings ransacked everything leaving for his father to go out in search of riches and a new wife-mind you he failed terribly before attempting do so again leaving his kingdom in the care of his three children, although the two older children hated Lord Gromgard and made it well known that they wished for him to die."

Harry went quiet at hearing that feeling some sympathy for Gromgard due to how the Dursley's treated him the exact same all his life.

"Lord Gromgard was by himself as his brother left to live with the Elves and the sister went for the Dwarves thereby abandoning their Kingdom." Gnarl spat at the mention of the two. "Upon gaining the Gauntlet, the young Master found the room where we were hidden, found the Tower Heart, showed no mercy to the Halflings that dared attacked him, murdered the Wolf Queen who had been devouring the children in the neighboring town disguised as a girl who called herself Red Riding Hood, stopped a witch who had one of the Minion Hives while she had been forcing children to give her teeth to sell to the Tooth Fairy and finally the stroke of brilliance defeated the Dwarf and Elf leaders, framing each other for the defeat to start a war between the two races, one that would last for generations while his siblings were caught up with it."

Gnarl looked practically giddy by the end while Harry could scarcely believe what he was hearing.

Red Riding Hood was real and a wolf? So was the Tooth Fairy? Halflings, Elves and Dwarves were real?

And while he was still fearful of what the Overlords before him have done he will admit this Gromgard had very good reasons because he was treated just like him and he basically got back at everyone.

Just like how Harry wished he could-.

'I can.' Harry realized now looking at his Gauntlet. 'I have the exact same power that Gromgard gained.'

Harry didn't know if he could be evil though-in fact he was a little certain that these guys messed up and got the wrong person, but does one have to be evil to get back at the people who caused him so much grief?

"Eventually the two siblings grew tired of the war and came back to the Kingdom, thinking that they would become the new ruler," Gnarl laughed at the audacity of that, regaining Harry's attention. "What they got instead was seeing their younger brother who grew in power and might over the years, they became slaves while he continued the Baron's work of protecting his kingdom-."

"Hold on you said that they protected their Kingdoms?" Harry asked to be sure with a confused look when Gnarl gave a nod. "But you said you were a Servant of Darkness."

"Dark generally doesn't mean evil-not that we aren't because we can be but the Baron created us to serve him and any who would be our master-we didn't start out evil we just choose to be," Gnarl explained to him with a shrug. "Besides we're honest about it unlike those hypocrites who claim to be light and pure."

"I-I see." Harry said not sure how to take this, but he wanted to hear more of this story.

"After Gromgard I've seen many master's fall before they became Overlord's and eventually one came in the form of the true second Overlord-never got a name from him as his past was a mystery to himself but he was pure evil," Gnarl shuddered in enjoyment, no doubt remembering every little detail of that Overlord. "So evil that it took eight 'Heroes' teaming up to finally end him and he still survived."

Seeing as how he spat out 'Heroes' Harry figured that he shouldn't mention that word around Gnarl.

"Not even when the Eighth hero tackled the Second Overlord off of the Tower, an act that should've killed them both but the hero survived-abandoned by his comrades who looted the Tower and well, we needed an Overlord," Gnarl grinned impishly, giving Harry an idea on who the third Overlord was, especially when the third Portrait was pulled forward showing a figure that looked like he was that Sauron character from one of those movies Harry managed to sneak into. "After many years of slumber for his injuries to heal and for the land to get calm for the new reign of terror, we woke him up and showed him the ropes, although he was still a bit of a 'Hero' despite our best efforts."

Gnarl then walked past the portrait with a grin.

"Now this Overlord got revenge on his friends who have fallen to the deadly seven sins over his slumber. He stuck Melvin Underbelly like the fat pig of a Halfling he was, placed Oberon Greenhorn into an unending sleep, slayed the disgraced Sir William the Black, overran Goldo Golderson and stealing his wealth, outwitted Jewel the Thief and outclassed Khan the Warrior," Gnarl held his fists up at the thoughts of those corrupted heroes. "Not knowing he was doing the bidding of the second Overlord who took over the body of the Wizard in his last moments, enticing a battle of the ages between the two for dominance, one that the former 'Hero' won by slaying the Wizard once and for all. Oddly enough people celebrated him as a better Hero than the supposed group he killed."

Harry didn't care about that, he was very absorbed in the story-no doubt knowing that Gnarl didn't tell him everything but he was learning a form of history that he found truly interesting, especially with the supposed myths being real.

"Unfortunately he got trapped in the Infernal Abyss-or as the modern world calls it 'Hell' and ended up taking over, I think he's trapped there to this day." Gnarl commented making Harry stare in disbelief that one of the Overlords before him is technically the devil from how he's hearing this. "And with him gone, we needed one and as luck would have it one his Mistress Rose who was ironically the daughter of the second Overlord was pregnant with his child."

Gnarl snapped his fingers and the final portrait was pulled up showing the fourth Overlord.

"Sadly a power-hungry Elf decided to try and steal the power of the Tower Heart, causing the Great Cataclysm that destroyed the Dark Tower and caused a call of extermination to any and all Magical Creatures the end result being the Magical World going into hiding, Mistress Rose escaping and leaving her child in the town of Nordberg to keep him safe only for him to be tormented by the local populace for most of his life."

At that, Harry felt pity for most of the Overlords before him.

None of them seemed to be born evil or dark-they were forced to become so in order to survive. It was pretty easy to see why Gnarl calls these 'light's' hypocrites from what he's heard.

"In fact they called him Witch-Boy because the Cataclysm actually allowed for him to have a better control of Magic than anyone in his family-he actually grew to enjoy that name and have it spoken in fear later on," Gnarl mused, stroking his goatee once more. "Only one person actually stood up for him and that child later became his first mistress but I'll get into that later. Nordberg was then attacked by the growing Empire that was beginning to appear after the Cataclysm due to them eradicating all magical beings-including the Witch Boy who the town threw to the Empire to die. We helped him get out-although there was a Yeti involved for some odd reason."

"What happened then?" Harry asked like a little kid earning a look from Gnarl who had to remind himself that their new Overlord was nine at the moment.

'Times like this I remember why we usually wait until our Masters are in their late teens before finding them.' Gnarl thought getting back to the story.

"We brought him to the Netherworld where we made our home and trained him to use his magic and how to become the Overlord," Gnarl then gave a dark chuckle. "And much like the second Overlord this one truly lashed out for the pain they caused him either destroying or dominating everything underneath his thumb and unlike his father he had three Mistresses."

Harry blinked at the weird face Gnarl seemed to be making as he wasn't sure what a 'Mistress' was. "Uh Gnarl?"

That snapped the Minion Master out of his perverted thoughts. "Right, right anyways he laid waste to the Empire and restored the Tower Heart-although he was forced to destroy it once more to finish the Empire," Gnarl looked a bit sad by that. "After him we never did find a replacement Overlord."

Gnarl then turned right at Harry.

"In fact we were beginning to lose hope of ever finding an Overlord until the heart pulsed once more-the first time since it was destroyed and the trail lead us right to you sire." Gnarl said finishing his tale while Harry just sat in the throne.

"But I'm not evil," Harry began before he hastily corrected himself. "I'm not even dark, don't you think this Tower Heart made a mistake?"

Gnarl just chuckled at what he said. "There's no mistake sire you're the new Overlord, maybe not the most ideal one at the moment but the Heart chose you," He explained gesturing towards the Gauntlet. "As for you not being dark there will be time to fix that eventually."

Harry wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that when Gnarl sighed.

"I think you should get some rest as I work to locate the Brown Minion Hive and the Tower Heart along with a few of our objects, there's a lot of work to do if we're going to expand your Dark Domain." Gnarl looked towards the other Minions. "Show the master to his Private Quarters."

While the Minions led Harry out of the Throne Room with a lot of excitement, Gnarl stroked his beard in thought. "Gnarl?" Quaver looked at him curiously not following the other Minions.

"He's the spitting image of Lord Gromgard at that age," Gnarl mused surprising Quaver.

"Do you think he's a descendant?" Quaver asked curiously earning a grunt from Gnarl.

"Perhaps, we'll know for sure when the Tower Heart is brought back." Gnarl decided looking at Quaver. "Do us a favor and locate the Brown Minion Hive while I look for the tower, once we have both we can truly start to expand the new Master's Dark Domain."

To Be Continued…

Bet you're surprised to see this backup and running? I decided to give this story another try, a lot of it has stayed the same despite some spelling and grammar-although I'm pretty sure the latter is a work in progress, I plan to change a few things as well and add a bit more in later chapters, I'm sorry for taking this story off as it was one of the first three I had.

Oh and the poll for the Mistress has been done for a bit but I'll introduce her to the story much later on.

Also Harry will use more than just his daggers, in fact he might gain powerful weapons and artifacts much like Link or Kratos did in their respective games, just to add to his abilities.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Heart

Chapter 02: Finding the Heart

Gnarl sighed as he still hasn't located the heart despite hours of searching for its energy.

"We really need to work out a failsafe for these artifacts," Gnarl mused knowing that they needed to find it as soon as they can. "The number of times we lost them is concerning."

Now if Quaver can just locate the Brown Minion Hive they would be getting somewhere. But he hasn't seen hide or hair of the Jester since he gave the order of finding the Hive.

"Then again, the new Master is still too young to even do much here," Gnarl began to pace a bit. "When he gets up we'll need to fix the damages done to him."

Finding a Health Stone should fix the physical damages done to him by those peasants and a Mana Stone should fix some of the mental damage. Maybe a Spell Stone to give their Master a surefire way to defend himself until he grows up a bit more?

The spell part would be a must have considering how while their Master slept Gnarl discovered that he had an affinity to Magic, although it's pushed down due to the upbringing he experienced.

Gnarl then looked at the still destroyed cavern they were in. "We should also look into getting a crane to clear this area now that we have a Master."

A cavern was fine for Minions but it was no place for their Master, especially when Winter comes.

They also need a Smelter to forge armor truly worthy of him and get rid of those dirty rags he's wearing, an Overlord has to look presentable to not get mistaken for a lowly servant-.

"Gnarl!" Mouldy ran in with a stupid smile on his face. "I is back!"

"Mouldy?" Gnarl asked in confusion before seeing what he had. "Oh right I did send you to get better clothes for the Master."

"I did good?" Mouldy asked considering how he and Grubbin had to take the Master's measurements while he was asleep to get the right sizes.

"Yes, yes." Gnarl said rolling his eyes at the simplicity of his fellow Minions. "We'll give them to the Master when he wakes up."

Mouldy grin got wider at hearing that and he ran off.

Contemplating something, Gnarl called out. "Giblet," It didn't take too long for the mentioned Minion to run in, nearly tripping over some of the debris. "What do we have in the Armory?"

Whatever they had would be next to useless but better than nothing, besides they need to get their new Master started on learning how to use a weapon.

"No good." Giblet shook his head making Gnarl frown. "Just cracked daggers."

"Any chance you can fix them without the smelter?" Gnarl asked, Giblet hesitating before giving a nod. "Then get to it, the Master will need a weapon."

Sending Giblet away, Gnarl once more mused to himself.

They always had a bit of a trial by fire that every Overlord would go through. One that would have them show they had what it took to become the Overlord and while he and the rest of the Minions would gladly give their lives for their Master, they can't be there all he time so their Master must be able to take care of himself.

Besides the Witch Boy took on an adult soldiers at a younger age than their current Master and he came out fine. So their current Master needs to learn quickly.

* * *

"Wake up Master," Harry twitched as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. "We have dark deeds to be done."

Slowly Harry opened his eyes tiredly to see Gnarl looking a little impatient.

Harry blinked before the events of the other day went through his mind and he sat up a little surprised that it wasn't just a dream.

"Come Master, the lands won't conquer themselves." Gnarl voiced walking out of the room. "We have a lot of work to do to prepare you for your future conquest."

Harry was a little unnerved by that but he listened, grabbing the gauntlet that was back to its original size on the tattered bedside table, placing it on his arm where it shrunk down again.

Once that was done he took a small look at the room that he was given-or rather what Gnarl called the 'Private Quarters'. It was just as much as a cavern as the other places but it was also huge with a huge makeshift bed that had curtains on the sides as well as candles on the walls.

Not that he wasn't grateful because it was very spacious and the bed was definitely a lot more comfortable than he was used to.

"Oh one more thing sire," Gnarl spoke up again turning back to Harry. "I had Mouldy get you some new clothes to wear rather than those rags, they're on the trunk at the end of your bed."

Looking surprised, Harry didn't have time to thank Gnarl when the Minion Master was gone, then again the young boy had a slight feeling that Gnarl would take being thanked as an insult more than anything else.

A few moments later Harry was surprised that the clothes fit him while he was wearing a purple silk shirt with a hood on it and dark pants. The hood had some sort of face mask to pull over his face up to his eyes too, while Harry found that a bit strange at first, he thought back to how all he Overlords didn't really show their face.

They felt comfortable but it felt weird to be wearing something like this, especially when he pulled the hood over his face, his green eyes glowing inside of the hood.

Eventually he met up with Gnarl in the Throne Room where the Minion Master was patiently waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry apologized looking down the face mask muffling his voice a bit, distorting it.

Gnarl winced. "You don't need to apologize for anything Master," He said really hoping that their new Master would learn that over time. "Now it's time for you to learn how to become an Overlord. Ooh I can feel the land quaking with fear already."

Harry kept quiet as Gnarl paced in front of him, looking a little at a loss before he jerked when Gubbin ran in looking very excited.

"Gnarl, Gnarl I find object!" He said catching Gnarl's complete attention.

"Which one?!" Gnarl asked with Gubbin tripping and going into a roll before Gnarl stopped him with his foot, making Harry give a quiet chuckle despite looking worried for the Minion. "Get up you useless sack of puss and tell the Master which object you found!"

"I find Mana Stone." Gubbin inputted happily with a tongue sticking out making Gnarl's eyes widen before a dark smile made its way across his face.

"Did you? Good." Gnarl looked from Gubbin to Harry gaining an idea while Harry looked a little confused.

Not only would it help heal up the mental damage done but it would also extend their Master's magic reserve thereby making whatever spells he cast stronger. Plus it would be the trial by fire he was looking for.

"Alright sire are you ready for this?" Gnarl asked making Harry even more confused. "Regaining lost Overlord Objects is a good way for you to enhance your abilities and gain a little field experience."

"Y-You want me to get the object?" Harry asked making sure he understood that.

"No, you are needed to guide the Minions as besides yours truly they don't have the brains to think ahead, otherwise Gubbin here would've brought the Mana Stone back," Gnarl pointed out gesturing to Harry's Gauntlet. "As the Overlord you can control many Minions, I explained this yesterday. Now go forward and reclaim your artifact."

"H-Hold up what are these objects?" Harry asked confused by this whole thing. "I know you mentioned something about them but I never got the whole explanation."

Gnarl blinked, sighing when he realized that Harry was right. "Apologies Master, I get tired of these explanations at times," He said with a bit of humor. "Now there are many Tower Objects-or rather your Artifacts since we no longer have a tower. But let me talk about the main four."

Motioning for Harry to make himself comfortable, the Minion Master began when Harry was back in the throne.

"First there are the Minion Totems, they give you the ability to control multiple minions at a time, while that's something you could learn overtime this makes it much easier for you," Gnarl explained to Harry. "Think of these Totems giving you the ability to multitask and further enhancing it if you will."

Harry blinked at that, giving a nod as that does sound useful.

"Alright next are the Health Stones, finding them would be of the utmost importance as they will fix the damages already done to you by those peasants sire, something that when you're ready we'll get your vengeance for," Gnarl said making Harry wince that the Minion Master definitely knew about what the Dursley's did to him. "But they can also heal your wounds in seconds depending on how many you find say you break your bones and they'll heal in seconds if you have six Health Stones. Have enough of them and you will have an extremely long lifespan."

Harry's eyes widened at that.

That was amazing.

"Then we have the Mana Stones, something you already seem to possess due to your body's natural affinity to Magic," Harry blinked and looked at Gnarl in hopes for an explanation. "Sire have you ever noticed anything strange happening whenever you're upset or when someone tries to hurt you?"

Now that Gnarl mentioned it, Harry could remember many times unexplainable things happened.

There was that time his teacher's hair turned blue just by looking at it, or the time he ended up on the roof of the school while being chased by Dudley and his Gang. Didn't his hair grow back overnight too after his Aunt whacked it all off?

Harry's silence was all the answer that Gnarl needed so he continued. "Finally there are the Spell Stones and they have the power to teach you powerful arcane magic you can use them to either burn any villagers who look at you funny or completely destroy their willpower to enslave them." Now Harry was uneasy again. "Now as for the Mana Stone that Gubbin found, getting it would be very beneficial to you sire so you must make haste."

* * *

A few moments later, Harry reappeared in another dark cavern where Gubbin dug a hole to and a second later Giblet, Gubbin and Mouldy were with him.

"Master can you hear me?" Gnarl's voice echoed, making Harry jerk. "I'm speaking to you through the stone on your Gauntlet. Hello? Is this thing on? I could've sworn that Giblet dusted it."

"Gnarl?"

"Ah that's better," Gnarl sounded pleased. "The connection is much easier than through that blasted helmet, too bad it takes too much energy and it isn't exactly private."

A few muttered curses could be heard before Gnarl continued.

"Right, be sure to stay within range so we can keep in contact as that's how this works for the moment, however once we find the Heart we'll be able to keep the connection up permanently thankfully it won't have to be fixed as one of your attempted predecessors took care of that before his death," He explained while Harry gave a nod with the three Minions waiting patiently. "Now the Mana Stone is around inside this dark cavern but it's also quite the nesting grounds for spiders so you'll need to be careful."

Harry blinked not thinking that was bad due to the spiders he slept with inside of his cupboard.

As if sensing his thoughts, Gnarl elaborated. "Giant, Poisonous, Flesh-eating Spiders so please be cautious," Now Harry paled. "Your Minions will give their lives to protect you and Brown Minions are your main fighters, capable of taking and dealing the most damage. But they're not invincible and you are limited on Minions so I suggest you take a stealthy approach, even if it's the boring one."

"G-Got it." Harry muttered not sure what to think.

"Ah before I forget, Giblet did you fix it?"

Giblet perked up and ran forward holding two daggers that were sheathed. "For the Master." He said looking happy when Harry took it and unsheathed the weapons.

"I apologize for how it looks old but it's all we have until we can find our smelters and create a weapon truly worthy of you," Gnarl explained while Harry looked over the daggers, a little uneasy about having a weapon but he held it like the kitchen knives that his Aunt Petunia gave him whenever he did any cooking. "But right now it's more important that you have something to defend yourself rather than you dying a horrible death."

"You're not filling me with confidence Gnarl." Harry said a bit fearfully but for some reason it came out as a dark echo, his eyes glowing more prominently.

Gnarl took note of how his voice changed and gave a smile.

The Tower Heart upon choosing an Overlord begins to corrupt the ones chosen by it. The fact that their new Master just acted like that showed that it could be very close.

"Alright and keep an eye out for the Tower Heart as it might be in your area." Gnarl explained making the three Minions perk while Harry looked confused by what just happened.

Harry gave a slow nod and began to walk forward wanting to get this done so he wouldn't be anywhere near these giant spiders that Gnarl described.

The Minions just giggled and walked after Harry, giddy at the idea of finally having a new Master.

While walking, Harry was a bit confused on how he seemed to be able to see well despite how Gnarl made him leave his glasses and didn't let the young boy bring a torch.

In fact, it just felt like it was sunny inside of the cave from how he was seeing it.

"Ah that would be the power of the Tower Heart when it chose you as the Overlord." Gnarl explained surprising Harry who was now wondering if the Minion Master can read his mind. "It fixed your eyesight and enhanced it along with giving a small enhancement to your strength and durability, not much of one but enough to help you give a fight. You'll get the full effects when you bond with it."

Tensing when he heard a noise, Harry saw a spider that was as big as a soda can come out of one of the caverns, hissing as it saw him.

"Just a baby one sire, perfect for combat practice," Gnarl said gleefully. "You can either kill it yourself or let the Minions tear it apart. And you don't have to worry about the parents because this part of the cave is too small for them."

Harry didn't hesitate to direct the Minions at the spider because he was keeping an eye out for any other ones.

The spider took two or three punches before it died, dropping a brownish-yellow orb that Grubbin picked up and brought to Harry who watched as the Gauntlet absorbed it. "For the Master."

"Oh Brown Life Force," Gnarl sounded happy. "That's what creates the Brown Minions, however we won't be able to use it unless we find the Brown Minion Hive. Although we might find another use for it until we get the Hive."

Hearing clicking noises, Harry saw at least two or three more heading their way to avenge their fallen brother.

So he gave a silent command to the Minions to attack two of them while unsheathing his daggers for the third one, something that surprised Gnarl before grinning as the Master was finally taking some initiative.

Harry didn't waste any time when the spider lunged to stab forward, managing to get the spider in the underbelly where he quickly pulled to the side, the daggers ripping through the spider.

"Ooh quite brutal." Gnarl noted quietly so that Harry wouldn't exactly hear him due to the adrenaline.

Gnarl knew that if it was an actual living being instead of a spider, Harry would hesitate the way he was right now-something they would really need to stamp out before he could become their Overlord, but the fact that he killed it like that showed some promise.

In fact he only placed their Master in that area because Gubbin's intel-as dimwitted as he is-told him that the only dangers there were the baby spiders and the object was close to where he made the waypoint gate.

Once they had that, along with their Master getting a first taste of being an Overlord they would begin his training to ensure he would survive and they don't bury yet another candidate.

Harry paused when the gauntlet picked up another Brown Lifeforce while the Minions finished with their spiders, Gubbin now holding a spider leg while Giblet and Mouldy brought him two more Brown Lifeforce.

Taking a deep breath, Harry continued down the dark cavern looking for either the Mana Stone or the Tower Heart, using the Minions to cut down more spiders that came out of the caves, keeping his distance as he wasn't too keen on being close to them.

After a bit, Harry sighed. "Gubbin," He called out making the mention Minion perk up at hearing its name. "Where exactly did you find this… Mana Stone?"

"Near," Gubbin cried out happily moving forward. "Near!"

"I wouldn't bother sire, you can barely get a straight answer out of him." Gnarl explained sounding a little amused.

Harry sighed before holding his gauntlet up to call Gubbin back because he was getting a bit too far ahead, luckily the Minion listened.

Eventually they came across a blue stone that was as big as Harry himself causing him to stare, especially since he could actually feel something coming from it.

"That is a Mana Stone sire, no doubt you're feeling it's magical energy?" Gnarl asked earning a wordless nod from Harry. "It's best to grab it and go back the way you came, we can't risk going any further without more Minions."

Harry gave a nod and made a motion, Gubbin and Mouldy grabbing the Mana Stone while Gnarl continued.

"Good choice sire having Giblet free, as the leader of the Brown Minions he's the strongest and more durable out of all of them, physically," Gnarl stroked his Goatee in thought. "Keep him near you until you're out of there, with Mouldy and Gubbin busy you'll need to be more cautious."

"I know how to be cautious Gnarl." Harry snarled almost animalistically before he shook his head, stumbling a bit.

Gnarl's eyes widened. "Sire stop, from how you're acting the Tower Heart must be extremely close," He said knowing that every Overlord has been corrupted by the Tower Heart to some degree, only a select few were able to truly resist the corruptive influence, namely the five who he told their new Master about. "As important as the Mana Stone is, the Tower Heart is the most powerful artifact any Overlord can possess. Now that they're actually carrying it, Mouldy and Gubbin can get the Mana Stone to the Waypoint Gate to bring it back to your Domain, then they'll make another one in the location you find the Tower Heart, joining you again to help Giblet carry it."

As risky as it was to not get their Master out of there until he was truly ready, having the Tower Heart was a must.

Seeing that Mouldy and Gubbin were already out of sight, Harry looked at Giblet. "Stay close." He warned the Minion with it giving a happy nod as they slowly walked through the cavern.

Eventually they came to a huge area where a giant blue orb was glowing on a rock, lighting up the room to show cobwebs.

"Gnarl, is that?" Harry didn't even finish as he gazed at it seeing that it could barely fit inside of the Dursley's Living Room.

"The Tower Heart," Gnarl however didn't sound pleased, he sounded worried which as weird to hear from what he knew of the Minion Master. "Careful sire, the Heart doesn't just corrupt you while you're near it, its energy when it isn't bonded to you can also corrupt other beings and enhance their capabilities. That room is big enough for any number of creatures that can kill you as you are."

Giblet stilled and looked up, clenching the rock club he picked up on their trek through the caverns.

Following the Minion's gaze, Harry felt fear as he saw a giant spider that was bigger than him, snapping from the ceiling as it crawled around.

"Like that, not as bad as I thought it would be." Gnarl admitted managing to see it through the gem on Harry's Gauntlet. "But it's still dangerous for you to take head-on. Even Giblet won't be able to take it on by himself in a head-on fight, but you should be able to exit back through the cavern and wait until Mouldy and Gubbin get to you-."

The spider didn't even give them the chance as it shot acid from its mandibles on some rocks above them forcing for Harry and Giblet to move right as they toppled down, blocking the way they came.

"... New plan sire, survive at all costs until we can get them to you." Gnarl quickly amended before shouting. "Mouldy! Gubbin! Hurry up if you can hear me!"

"What about you?!" Harry snarled having to move back with the spider descending on the ground, getting closer to the Heart, his head swimming from the proximity and enhancing his anger. "Can't you come and fight?!"

"I'm unable to, when the Baron created me to be an advisor to future Overlords he made it impossible for me to fight to avoid me making trouble," Gnarl explained to Harry. "I'll explain more on the subject when you're back sire."

Shaking his head to clear it, Harry had to jump back to avoid a lunge, using the practice he gained running from Dudley's gang to keep away from the spider while he directed Giblet to get behind it and jump on the back, something that Gnarl just suggested in his head.

The spider began to hiss, shaking to try and get Giblet off. "Wheeeee." Giblet cheered as if he was on a park ride.

Harry would've chuckled at that if it wasn't for his vision swimming as the gem on the Gauntlet began to glow.

"Sire, the Mana Stone was just retrieved, I have Mouldy and Gubbin digging a tunnel to your location to retrieve the Tower Heart." Gnarl reported with Harry looking up his mind a bit clearer compared to how it used to be.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry ran towards the spider when it managed to throw Giblet off, stunning him as he rolled on the ground with his eyes spinning.

"Sire what are you doing?!"

The spider was too focused on Giblet to even think about Harry who used one of the fallen rocks behind it to jump with the daggers out, jamming them in the back earning a screech from the spider.

It was as if his mind was on autopilot with anger as he pulled a dagger out and began to stab it repeatedly while using the other dagger to stay on due to the spider trying to throw him off.

Giblet had time to recover and run forward to help Harry, jamming one of the eyes with the club right as the ground nearby exploded with Mouldy and Gubbin coming in giving a battle cry tackling the spider, managing to cripple one of the legs.

Finally the spider managed to throw Harry off with him only having one of his daggers while the other one was still inside of the spider, the young boy rolling on the ground a bit in pain.

"Sire let the Minions do the rest." Gnarl offered hiding his impressed tone that Harry managed to do that much damage at his age against a spider like that. "Don't worry you'll get the finishing blow of course."

Harry coughed, managing to regain control of his anger not really believing what he just did either while both Mouldy and Gubbin managed to tear off another leg each with Giblet on the spider's head blinding it on by one.

Eventually the spider was on its literal last leg with one eye glaring at them, it's mandibles broken in a way to prevent it from spitting acid.

Now Giblet, Mouldy and Gubbin were by Harry throwing their fists in the air while he stood up.

"Now sire if you would please deliver the finishing blow." Gnarl said with a grin on his face. "Show that overgrown arachnid the might of an Overlord."

Harry gave a nod and approached the spider as it looked at him before jamming the dagger into it.

While doing so, Harry found himself a bit surprised that he was doing this without any hesitation. Was it because this was just a spider? Or maybe it was because of how close to the Tower Heart he was?

The Spider began to spasm as dark energy began to dissolve from it, making Harry back up in surprise. "What is that?!"

"That sire is evil energy taken from the Tower Heart, it also resides in all evil creatures," Gnarl sounded very giddy. "You will learn more about it in time."

Harry gave a nod and walked towards the dissolving spider to get his other dagger while at least ten Brown Lifeforce dropped and absorbed into the gem on his Gauntlet.

Taking a step back from where the dead spider was, Harry turned to the three minions and gestured to the Tower Heart where they ran and managed to lift it up much to his surprise.

It just looked way too big for them at first glance.

"Still this trip became quite the fortunate one hasn't it? Not only did we get the Heart and a Mana Stone but once the spiders are fully cleaned out we can use this place as whatever you wish in your dark domain, a true first step."

Harry barely listened to that as he stepped back on the Waypoint after the Heart was teleported back.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief when they appeared back in the cavern looking a bit tired from everything while the Minions were carrying the Tower Heart with Gnarl shouting at them to be careful.

"Welcome back sire, you're off to a tremendous start in your Overlording career," Gnarl greeted with a toothy grin. "Once we bond you with the Tower Heart you will be a true Overlord."

"It's really that easy?" Harry asked in surprise earning a snort from Gnarl.

"Please Sire, if it were so easy anybody could be the Overlord," Gnarl commented while the Minion's took off into an empty tunnel with the two following. "The Heart has to accept you first, right now you were just chosen as a possible candidate, although just retrieving it in the first place shows your promise."

"Alright?"

"I suppose you want a detailed explanation on the Heart?" Gnarl asked with Harry giving a nod.

He risked his life for this and the Mana Stone so of course he wants one.

"Very well, the Tower Heart-or shall we call it the Cavern Heart for now, is one of the strongest artifacts created by the Baron, it not only binds us forever to your will but enhances everything about you and will heal you immediately when you return home," Gnarl began surprising Harry with that bit of info. "You're strength and magic are enhanced to quite the degree where you'll be able to fight a fully grown adult at your current age to a standstill so when you're of age you'll be able to fight off an army on your own if you wish. And it can teleport you back to the Caverns if you're in danger of being killed, although doing so while you have Minions with you will kill said Minions."

Harry blinked before giving a nod, this Heart really has some good advantages. But he was uneasy about the idea of these Minions dying, especially considering how Gnarl mentioned it so casually.

"The downside is that if you're in the same room as the heart that's when you're truly vulnerable as it can't teleport or heal you when you're right next to it," Gnarl admitted making Harry tense. "If it's damaged you'll be weakened which is why we're taking it to the farthest reach of our cavern to where no one but you will be able to access it."

"Good to know." Harry muttered in surprise.

Still it was good to know his limits if he wants to live through this.

"I would think so, now it will link everything to you like the Mana Stone you picked up, without the Heart you would only have the benefits at a certain range, but now it will forever be with you," Gnarl explained to him. "No doubt you noticed that you can think quicker and your mind is clearer compared to before?"

At Harry's nod, Gnarl rubbed his hands together with a smile.

"That's the Mana Stone fixing the mental damages done to you and improving them," Gnarl looked at Harry when he spoke. "Each Mana Stone will also increase your mental fortitude to where you won't be compromised mentally."

Finishing the explanation, they came to an open area where there were multiple floors in the underground cavern.

"Once we get a Minion Hive this will serve as the Spawning Point, where each and every Minion are born and will live in," Gnarl said holding his hands forward, gesturing to them. "What better place to keep the Heart then with the very beings who will die to protect it?"

"Wouldn't it be in danger of being damaged by accident?" Harry asked a bit cautiously as he could already tell how some of the Minions would be while Gnarl chuckled.

"No need to worry Sire, to every Minion the Heart is a very sacred object that we would rather die than damage it," Gnarl eased his worries while the three Minions placed it in the middle of the room. "Now approach the Heart and pour your magic into it, then you will truly be an Overlord."

Harry approached it, his hands out. "Pour my magic in?"

"Right," Gnarl muttered in annoyance forgetting once more that while he was highly attuned to Magic, the boy has never called on it on purpose before. "Just will your being into it, think about dominating the Heart."

Giving a shrug, Harry touched the Heart and a second later immense pain filled him as his body was carried into the air by the Heart, energy pouring into him.

The three Minions cheered while Gnarl watched before his eyes widened when he saw a dark, inky soul being forced out of Harry, into the Heart as it dissolved. "Interesting, so someone else's soul was inside of the Master?" He mused knowing a Horcrux being destroyed when he saw one. "We'll have to look into who did that later when the Master is finished."

After all if someone used their new Master as a Horcrux they would need to make them suffer for their insolence.

* * *

Across Scotland, a whistling sound caught the attention of an elderly old man with a long silver beard wearing a purple robe as he stood up, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses that sat on a nose that looked like it's been broken.

"Something is wrong." Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry muttered at seeing this.

Seeing as how that was the charm to warn him if something bad was happening to one Harry Potter, Dumbledore grabbed his wand and lowered the apparition wards in his office to apparate to Privet Drive, intent on seeing what was wrong.

His arrival however had him in shock at the practically destroyed home.

Something wasn't right, the wards should've prevented anyone who meant Mr. Potter harm from even approaching the house and if they did break through the wards the charm he had would've gone off right when it happened.

Giving a frown, Dumbledore casted a Notice-Me-Not Spell to investigate what was going on and to find out why Arabella Figg didn't contact him on what was happening.

* * *

Harry gasped as he landed on one knee, his whole body wracked with pain while feeling a little claustrophobic for the moment so he took the hood down only to see blood dripping off of his face.

Reaching up, Harry winced at how his scar opened up.

Gnarl frowned and approached Harry. "Sire, where did you get that scar?" He asked a bit surprised he didn't see it before.

Then again, the Master's hair did hide it from view.

Harry looked at Gnarl. "In the Car Crash that killed my parents."

Gnarl raised a brow, not looking like he believed that for a second but he knew that their master did.

It was something to look into.

Putting that in the back of his mind, Gnarl looked at the exhausted form of their Master. "Bonding with the Heart took a lot out of you as well as what you went through to get it," He said snapping his fingers to have one of the Minions help Harry stand up. "I'd recommend you get some rest after we take care of your injury Sire, tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you in terms of learning how to use magic and combat practice."

Harry gave a tired nod, letting the Minions escort him out of the Spawning Pit.

To Be Continued…

Man, this was pretty fun to type. Now it will be a bit before Harry finds himself in a fight again-only when they find a Minion Hive, for now he'll be learning a bit more of how to be an Overlord.

Which brings me to the next point with his character changing a bit in this chapter, that is the result of someone being too close to the Tower Heart-or as it is now the Cavern Heart considering there's no Tower, I figured with all the dark energy that's said to reside inside of that in the games that anything around it would be corrupted, although if bonded with an Overlord the corruption can be limited.

It also enhances the capabilities of the Overlord-like how Gromgard suddenly knew how to fight in the Overlord: Dark Legends or how the Witch Boy was strong enough to kill grown soldiers in a freaking army due to being affected by the Great Cataclysm? That's my explanation for all of that.

Now Harry had his first taste of combat-although it was only against spider's, not really that impressive if you think about it but for a nine year old suffering from malnutrition it is impressive and got some Lifeforce, though he won't be able to use them as of yet. Just figured it would be interesting to show this before he truly becomes an Overlord.

Now I didn't really change much except for making a plan to use the Spider Cavern as something in his domain in the future, what it'll be used as will be revealed in time.

Current Cavern Objects.

The Tower Heart: The Power Source for any true Overlord, capable of enhancing their capabilities but can also be their downfall if damaged or destroyed.

Mana Stone (X1): An Artifact that enhances the magic of the Overlord, capable of healing any mental trauma done and is capable of increasing a person's IQ.


End file.
